Day 10: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 1AZK06 | author = | story = | teleplay = David Fury | director = Jon Cassar }} Synopsis * * * * '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke *Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev *Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dudayev *Laith Nakli as Kusuma *Ivo Nandi as Mikail Dudayev *James DuMont as Jenkins Co-starring *James Moses Black as Donald Simms *Peter Malek as Salim *Zeeko Zaki as Hamid *Rishik Patel as Jihadi #1 *Michael Aaron Milligan as Theo *Drew Sheer as TAC Agent Uncredited *Charles Cook as a TAC team agent *Zander Cruz as gang member *Travis Cutner as a TAC team agent *Levi Daniels as Geddes, Jackson, or Stewart (photo only) *Paul Houston as TAC team agent *Tim James as Geddes, Jackson, or Stewart (photo only) *Anthony Kidd as TAC team agent *James Marvin Kim as Colburn (photo only) *Richard Marrero as a jihadi *Brent Pitts as a jihadi *Taraja Ramsess as gang member *Mark Smith as a jihadi *Marilyn Viruet as CTU worker Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: March 6, 2017 on Fox **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: March 7, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: March 7, on Fox **South Africa: March 7, 2017 on Fox Africa **Turkey: March 7, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: March 13, 2017 on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae * The writing on the wall of Khasan's garage is in Czech, rather than Chechen or Russian. The notes read "heavy traffic at 7am" and "If you can read this, you're too close". Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies * Jadalla Bin-Khalid's passport was issued in 2006 and expires in 2021, however British passports only last at most 10 years. Reception Appearances *Individuals **Jadalla Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Christine **Colburn **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Amira Dudayev **Khasan Dudayev **Mikail Dudayev **Gabriel **Geddes **Ben Grimes **Hamid **David Harris **Rebecca Ingram **Jackson **Jenkins **Kusuma **Thomas Locke **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Drew Phelps **Malik Al-Sabi **Rashid Al-Sabi **Salim **Andy Shalowitz **Donald Simms **Stewart **Theo Sterling **Mariana Stiles **George Washington **(Jihadi) **(WQWA newscaster) *Locations **Ash Shihr **Asia **Baltimore **The Bronx **Chechnya **1003 Chesapeake Bridge Lane **CTU National Headquarters building **Earth **Elm **Fort Lee **George Washington Bridge **Holding room **Hudson River **Interstate 95 **Ivy City **Leonia **Manhattan **Middle East **New Jersey **New York **New York City **North America **Pershing High School **Port of Baltimore **Sana'a **Southeast **Southeast housing project **United States Capitol **United States of America **783 Varney Street **Washington, D.C. **Washington Heights **Yemen *Organizations **Bin-Khalid cell **CNB **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Department of Justice **Department of Motor Vehicles **District Department of Transportation **Islam **Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia **Port Authority of New York and New Jersey Police Department **TAC team **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Senate **WQWA *Titles **Agent **CTU National Director **Director of Field Operations **Director of National Intelligence **Officer **Senator **Sergeant *Objects **9-1-1 **Alcohol **Ammonium nitrate **Car **Computer **Diabetes **Dog tag **Driver's license **Ford **Fulminic acid **Glock 17 **Gun **Jeep Grand Cherokee **Light machine gun **Mercury **Nitric acid **Satellite **Telephone **Television **Traffic camera **USB flash drive See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) A06 Day A06